Vincent and Chaos' Mate
by Perinstar
Summary: Oneshot. Vincent and Chaos are always at odds with one another. What if they both decide to agree on a mate? SLASH, mpreg, minor OOCness, AU. Rated for Reno and Chaos' mouths.
1. Chapter 1

**Vincent and Chaos' Mate**

By

**Perin Star**

**Warnings**: This story will be **SLASH **(Yaoi, boyxboy, Gay love ect.) If this isn't your cup of tea, please click that lovely little button known as the 'Back Arrow'. I will not be going into graphic detail, but there will be some **intercourse** happening at some point. There will be mention of **Male Pregnancy** in this story, because every author has to do it at least once…( personally, I think it's just a way for female's to feel as if they're getting even with the male population.) I don't have a Beta, so forgive me if I screw up story is going to have hints of AU, and possibly some OOCness at some point, but I'll try to keep it at a minimum. **I have** also **never played FFVII**. At most I've watched Advent Children, and read a few fanfics.

**FLAMERS:** Oooh, does this mean I get to threaten bodily harm? Please, do flame, I'm hungry and I do so love spicy foods. Be forewarned, if you're going to flame, have a point, or I will happily point out your stupidity, probably in a way that will humiliate you greatly, then force feed you razorblades.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the Final Fantasy Saga, or their associated characters. I don't even own the vast majority of the plot. I just own the muse that likes to torment me.

**Notes**: Mental voices will be in _italics _or **bold**

Examples:

Vincent:** …Begone from this place.**

Chaos: _Oh, you're more than welcome to stay for dinner…_

--------------- This is a Line --------------

Reno cursed as Vincent pinned him against the wall, that fucking claw held threateningly at his throat.

" Isn't this kinky." Reno mused, " Makin' me all shivery here."

Vincent growled, in warning or frustration was anyone's guess.

Reno smirked, " Feelin' hot 'n bothered? Yeah, I have that effect on people."

" Shut up." Vincent hissed.

Reno's brow rose, " Oh, he speaks, my knees are goin' weak. What would you have me do, oh Master Fucking Vampire?"

Vincent's red eyes narrowed, " Shut your mouth."

" Oh, but we can have much more fun if it's open." He fake-pouted.

Vincent glared and Reno noticed the faint flush spreading over the man's nose and cheeks.

" Ho? Have I gotten a reaction from the emotionless ex-Turk? I do believe I have. Send out the band and sing halle-fuckin'-lujah!"

Vincent's claw pricked against his neck and he wisely shut his mouth, studying the flickering emotions in the red eyes contemplating him.

---------------- This is a Line --------------

Vincent pondered the quiet red head as Chaos thrashed in the back of his mind, demanding he fuck the young Turk, claim him, touch the boy for Mary-Mother-of-Jesus' sake! Among other things.

**Reno ****was**** beautiful, even with the scars…**

_Yes. _Chaos hissed.

_And he could be ours._

**He was also very spirited.**

_Such a lovely soul._ The demon purred.

**But claiming him would be a sin.**

_The hell it would!_

**And why wouldn't it?**

_If wanting to love and protect is a sin, then what the hell is a selfless act?_

**Since when did Chaos ****love**** and ****protect****?**

_Since we met him!_ Chaos paused.

_Please__ Vincent._

That single plea effectively annihilated every argument Vincent had but one:

**I don't want to hurt him.**

_We won't._ Chaos murmured.

Reno's blue eyes widened in shock as Vincent's mouth caught his own and the ex-Turk crushed their bodies together.

He wasn't expecting Vincent to react to his goading, and especially not like this.

Fuck but the man was skilled at kissing.

The raven haired man ground their hips together, drawing a moan from the red head.

The small sound sent Vincent's blood pounding and Chaos purred, now as much in control as Vincent, the sound startling the Turk.

" Y-you purr?"

Vincent locked gazes with the blue-eyed man and Reno seemed to recognize something in his eyes because he gasped, " You're-"

Vincent's lips silenced him before he could complete the sentence.

Light claws brushed over Reno's side while the other hand tilted Reno's head back to get better access to his mouth.

Reno's hands fisted in Vincent's red cloak, before trying to push him away.

Vincent pulled the man into his arms, holding him close, " Don't push us away, we won't hurt you."

Reno stiffened, " What the fuck do you mean by 'we', yo?"

Vincent chuckled at the familiar speak pattern, " We, Chaos and I."

Reno blinked, "Chaos is in on this too? The fuckin' world is goin' to hell."

Vincent smirked, " Not the world, just us."

Reno pulled back, " Oh, blow me." He froze when he realized exactly what he'd said to the obviously willing ex-Turk and watched in morbid fascination as Vincent's lips quirked into a smile, " Alright." He murmured before sinking gracefully into a kneeling position.

Reno gaped at how quickly his pants were undone. Then he gasped as Vincent's talented mouth went to work.

His fingers tangled in dark hair as he gasped, " Fucking Hell!"

Vincent happily pleasured him, Chaos growling in approval from his mind.

Then Vincent purred.

" Oh-shit-fucking-god-Vincent!"

When Reno began tensing Vincent pulled away and stood, pressing their bodies together as Reno cursed viscously from lack of release, " You're a cruel ass mother-fucker you son-of-a bitch!"

Vincent smirked, " Yes, but we knew that."

Reno gasped as a gold claw ran gently across sensitive skin, " Don't be angry Reno, we won't leave you hanging long." Vincent breathed into Reno's ear.

Reno shivered, " 'The fuck're you waitin' for then damnit?!"

Vincent cupped Reno's cheek with his human hand, " Patience, we don't want to hurt you." He murmured before placing a sweet kiss on the Turks lips.

Reno blinked at him, as if he were confused. He thought this was because Vincent just wanted a good fuck, but the words, and that kiss, said differently. Reno wasn't sure how to react.

Vincent pulled him closer and Reno allowed himself to be swept away in the man's caring arms. He found himself sprawled on a bed in an apartment, writhing in want as Vincent touched and pleasured him.

" Fuckin'-Hell-on-an-Iceberg!" he hissed.

" Move Damnit!" and Vincent did, his claw clenching into the mattress beside Reno's head.

Vincent voiced soft moans in counterpoint to Reno's loud expletives.

Chaos rumbled in excitement as release loomed closer.

_Just a little more, a little-Now!_

Reno threw his head back gasping, and Vincent sank his teeth into the soft skin where neck met shoulder.

Blue eyes glazed as he gave a startled cry of Vincent's name.

When they both lay panting, Chaos purred,

_Offspring._

Vincent stiffened,

**What?**

_He's ours now, ours to love and protect, ours to procreate with._

**He's male.**

_He has the ability._

**Is he-?**

_Time will tell._

**Damnit Chaos!**

Vincent sighed and curled around the passed out redhead.

**I should be angry with you.**

_You should._

**But I'm not, just… upset that you didn't tell me before.**

_I don't want to be the last of my kind_

Vincent smiled as he ran his hand through red hair.

**I don't think you will be.**

Chaos began to purr,

_Offspring would be nice._

Vincent chuckled,

**Yes, offspring would be nice.**

When Vincent woke next, Reno was gone, only a short note letting the ex-Turk know he'd ever even been there at all.

--------------- This is a Line --------------

Reno scowled as he wiped this mouth with the back of his hand; he'd just gotten done puking up the sip of scotch he'd managed to drink.

He leaned against the wall and murmured, " Am I sick? Fuck!"

He stumbled back into the kitchen and washed his mouth out with water.

Rude simply raised a brow.

Reno scowled, " Not a fuckin' word."

Rude shrugged, " I didn't say anything."

" You were fuckin' thinkin' it damnit!"

--------------- This is a Line --------------

Vincent stalked down the street; he needed to speak with Reno, and only recently was he able to get the redhead's whereabouts.

Chaos was happily chuckling in the back of his mind,

_We'll have to punish him for running off, you know._

Vincent pursed his lips,

**What ****kind**** of punishment?**

Chaos grinned evilly,

_Fuck him hard until he's screaming and forgets his own name._

Vincent paused in his stride,

**The idea has merit.**

--------------- This is a Line --------------

Reno froze when he saw the person standing in the doorway when he opened it.

Vincent stepped inside and Reno shut the door, " What the fuck're you doin' here?"

Vincent's brow rose slowly, " You have company?"

Reno scowled, " Just Rude, Now what the hell are you doing here?"

Vincent's red eyes narrowed, " I needed to speak with you about something."

Reno shifted nervously, then scowled, " Oh fuckin' fine. Come on then you creepy ass vampire."

Once in the kitchen Reno poured himself another glass of scotch and froze with it halfway to his lips when Vincent murmured, " You shouldn't drink that, you may get sick."

Blue eyes narrowed as he set the glass down on the counter and Rude seemed more alert.

" How the fuck do you figure that?"

Vincent studied his claw a moment, " That's what I'd like to talk to you about."

Reno scowled, " And you don't want Rude listening in."

Vincent shrugged, " It's your choice, though you might deem the subject too personal to share."

Reno's eyes narrowed and he hissed, " Fuckin' sneaky assed bastard."

Vincent raised a brow, " Yes, but we already knew that."

Reno sighed, " Rude, could you go hit a bar, or some other bullshit excuse?"

Rude nodded and was gone, door clicking shut behind him.

Reno scowled, " Now what the fuck do you wanna talk about?"

Vincent stood and backed Reno up until his back hit a counter, " I believe something unplanned for happened when we slept with one another. Or so Chaos is adamant in believing. Tell me, have you been becoming ill in the mornings recently?"

Reno frowned, glaring, " So, what of it? Just got a bug or somethin'."

Vincent sighed, " If what I believe is true, you have every right to cause me bodily harm, and I won't deny you that privilege if you wish it."

Reno blinked, " – the fuck?"

Vincent sighed, " Here."

He handed Reno a box, " Follow the directions, and we'll see if Chaos is delusional or not."

Reno snorted, " Dude, these are pregnancy tests."

Vincent raised a brow, " I'm well aware of what they are, since the cashier asked repeatedly if I knew what I was buying."

Reno blinked, trying to imagine Vincent buying the box of pregnancy tests.

" You're serious?"

Vincent gave him a flat stare, " Yes, I do not joke very often, and when I do, most people are too stunned to truly realize the humor of it."

Reno paled and stumbled to the bathroom.

A few moments later he stumbled to the couch, " 'Said wait a minute."

Vincent nodded and sat next to the Turk.

" Why did you leave that night?" he asked softly.

Reno blinked, " I didn' think ya wanted me there when ya woke, so I split."

Vincent sighed softly, " If I didn't want you there, I would have just taken you in the alley, Reno."

Reno blinked rapidly, apparently at a loss.

" Fuck Vincent, I don't do well with this type a' shit."

Vincent chuckled, " Neither do I, yet I am willing to try."

Reno rubbed his eyes, " Fuck it, why not? We'll have to attempt it if this harebrained scheme turns out to be real anyway."

He paused,

" You look, I can't."

Vincent stood and walked into the bathroom.

The small plastic stick sat innocently on the counter by the open box.

Vincent picked up the box and studied the result colors before looking at the test itself.

It was a soft pink, for positive.

He sighed and leaned against the counter, his hair falling around his face.

Reno looked in, " What's it say?"

Vincent blinked,

" Positive."

Reno stiffened, rapidly paling, " Fuck." He muttered, before passing out.

Vincent caught him and slowly sank to the ground, cushioning the Turks head on his lap and lightly running his hand through red hair.

Reno groaned, " Wha' the fuck happened?"

Vincent paused his hand a moment, " You passed out."

Reno scowled, " Like hell."

Vincent smirked, " Believe it or not, it's your choice."

Reno blinked his eyes open, " If I remember right, it's also my choice to kick your ass if I feel like it."

Vincent raised an amused brow, " I recall saying so, yes."

Reno frowned, " I'll forgo kicking your ass, but I get to smack you when I feel like it."

Vincent chuckled, " Very well." He paused, " I shall refrain from dodging, unless you come at me with a weapon."

Reno sat up and pinched the bridge of his nose lightly, " Yeah, I guess that would be a good idea."

--------------- This is a Line --------------

An hour later found Reno dozing on the couch, head in Vincent's lap as the ex-Turk ran his fingers through his hair.

He'd taken off his shoes and jacket and Vincent couldn't help thinking the man was beautifully endearing while sleeping.

A knock on the door had Reno groaning and getting up sleepily.

The door opened, revealing Rude and Elena.

Reno blinked at them blearily, yawned, and lay back in his previous position.

Vincent raised a brow and Reno murmured,

" T' tired t' care." Before drifting off.

Elena raised a brow, " Vincent."

He nodded his head in greeting, and then went back to running his fingers through Reno's hair.

Reno shifted until he was laying on his side, curled slightly, one hand clutching Vincent's cloak.

Elena blinked, " He's really asleep…"

Vincent noticed Reno's slight trembling. Cold.

Chaos purred,

_Allow me._

A wing unfurled from under Vincent's cloak and settled over Reno's body, providing a blanket of sorts.

Elena and Rude were both staring at the wing, then at Vincent.

Elena broke the tense silence first, " Vincent?"

He raised a brow.

" You're in charge of that wing, right?"

Vincent smirked,

" No, that is Chaos' wing."

He let that sink in a moment, " Chaos likes Reno, and hasn't expressed a desire to harm him."

_As if I would hurt our __pregnant__ mate!_ Chaos grumbled,

_Although I __really__ want to maim the blonde wench for ogling him earlier._

**Not Rude though?**

_He's silent and expressionless. I can tolerate him._

Vincent chuckled, startling both Turks.

Rude raised a brow.

Vincent smirked in amusement, " Chaos has informed me that he wishes to maime Elena but that he can tolerate you because you're 'silent and expressionless' I believe were his words."

Elena fidgeted, " why's he like Reno then?"

_Because he's fuckable wench! Chaos growled._

Vincent pursed his lips,

**I am ****not**** telling her that.**

_Because he's endearing then._

Vincent blinked and murmured, " Endearing?" with a raised brow, causing Elena's eyes to widen.

_Not to mention how he'll look barefoot and pregnant with our child._

An image of Reno in a loose shirt and slacks, heavily pregnant, and barefoot had Vincent tilting his head with a faint blush and tender smile, both mostly hidden by the high collar of his cloak.

" Yes, I'd have to agree on endearing." He murmured, glancing down at Reno, who slept on, unaware.

Elena was bright red, " U-um, we came to let Reno know th-that he's off duty for the week, too much overtime. We'll call if we need anything."

Vincent nodded, " I'll relay the message."

Elena and Rude nodded, and then fled the apartment.

-------------------- This is a Line -------------------

Eh, it wouldn't leave me alone! Cursed plot bunnies!

3

l

V


	2. The Pharmacy

**Vincent at the Pharmacy**

By

Perin Star

**Warnings**: This story will have mentions of **SLASH **(Yaoi, boyxboy, Gay love ect.) If this isn't your cup of tea, please click that lovely little button known as the 'Back Arrow'. I will not be going into great detail. There will be mention of **Male Pregnancy** in this story, because every author has to do it at least once…( personally, I think it's just a way for female's to feel as if they're getting even with the male population.) I don't have a Beta, so forgive me if I screw up. The story is going to have hints of AU, and possibly some OOCness at some point, but I'll try to keep it at a minimum. **I have** also **never played FFVII**. At most I've watched Advent Children, and read a few fanfics.

**FLAMERS:** Oooh, does this mean I get to threaten bodily harm? Please, do flame, I'm hungry and I do so love spicy foods. Be forewarned, if you're going to flame, have a point, or I will happily point out your stupidity, probably in a way that will humiliate you greatly, then beat you with a plank.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the Final Fantasy Saga, or their associated characters. I don't even own the vast majority of the plot. I just own the muse that likes to torment me.

**Notes**: Mental voices will be in _italics _or **bold**

Examples:

Vincent:** …I hate shopping.**

Chaos: _Oh, but we love to see you tortured by high school children…_

--------------This is a Line---------------

Vincent frowned at the building, then stepped through the automatic door. The cashier looked up from her magazine, and blinked rapidly.

Vincent almost sighed, the girl couldn't have been out of high school yet… he winced as she snapped her bubble gum and quickly ducked behind some shelves, hunting for what he'd come for.

Fifteen minutes passed and he was close to his limit, where the hell did they keep them? With a sinking feeling he looked at the cashier, yep, big glass case under her arms, trying to pass as a counter… why him?

_Because we all like to see you suffer._

**Shut up Chaos.**

Reluctantly stepping up to the counter he peered down beneath the glass, and there it was.

He tapped the glass with his metal claw, " That."

The cashier raised a brow, " Which one?"

Vincent could almost feel the tick developing.

_Oh, I think I like her._

" The white box, please."

The gum snapped again, " Those aren't condoms you know."

Chaos cracked up laughing, _Oh I __really__ like her._

Vincent nodded shortly, " I know."

" You sure you aren't looking for condoms?"

_Can we adopt this one, I think she's torturing you on purpose._

He counted slowly to ten, " No, I am not looking for condoms. The white box please."

She smirked, " You sure that's what you want?"

_She __is__! Oh! Please can we keep her? Please, please, please, please?_

**NO.**

" Yes."

She nodded and took out her key, " So, who'd you knock up?"

_Oh dear Gaia. If I didn't know any better I'd think she __was__ mine._

**You'd better hope not.**

Vincent resisted the urge to growl, " A Turk."

She set the box on the counter, " Really. 18 gil please. Which one was it?"

Vincent handed over the money, " The redhead."

She put the box in a small plastic bag and handed it over after taking the money,

" Always knew he was a weird one. Have a nice day, we look forward to seeing you again soon." She paused, " When he starts craving weird things, we've got a grocery section in the back corner, just for that."

Chaos dissolved into laughter again, _Oh, we'll be coming back at some point, I guarantee it._

He snatched the bag and made his way to the door with a repressed shudder, if Reno asked him to buy anything from that back corner, he would be violently ill.

_With your luck, he'll ask for the coffee ice cream and the fish sticks._

He exited the pharmacy quickly, clutching the box of pregnancy tests in his human hand as he made his way toward Reno's apartment.

--------------This is a Line---------------

Oh dear… what can I say, I had to do it.

I can't promise that I didn't enjoy it immensely, so review and let me know if you found it amusing or not.

Perin Star

Please? /:3

l

V


End file.
